


But That Was Far Before You Or I

by tasteofhysteria



Series: Fic Translations [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteofhysteria/pseuds/tasteofhysteria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>她的故事耀说得很慢，字里行间些许踌躇。并非往事不堪回首，只因词句难觅，佳人容颜在他无尽尘封记忆中浮掠而过，如蛛丝寸缕。</p>
            </blockquote>





	But That Was Far Before You Or I

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [But That Was Far Before You Or I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/612685) by [tasteofhysteria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteofhysteria/pseuds/tasteofhysteria). 



她的故事耀说得很慢，字里行间些许踌躇。并非往事不堪回首，只因词句难觅，佳人容颜在他无尽尘封记忆中浮掠而过，如蛛丝寸缕。

  
他试图寻觅贴切辞藻，因她应得佳句。倘若他描摹如生，或许可以——虽希望渺茫——让伊万得以明白。尽管或许伊万已经懂了，那种不完全地、依照他自己的方式明白了。伊万总是在观察，更多去理解，但言语寥寥。  
  
所以耀依然试图描绘，用些不贴切的词句和不确切的手势，在闷热的夜晚勾勒一个延绵十数世纪的爱恋；那是已经撕开却不愿愈合的伤口，时间渐逝而痛苦弥深，因再无法获知在戛然终止之前，爱恋是否曾得回应。  
  
“命数有限之人物却成为一己所爱，真是悲哀。”最后伊万做了个结论，吐出烟雾淡薄。耀无言地倚进沙发，一时间近乎失望。但他很快挺直身子，兀自轻笑起来，声音如落叶浮水，涟漪微痕。  
  
“你一定觉得我很愚蠢，”他说，“像我这样的人做这种事——”  
  
“我不觉得蠢。”伊万打断道。  
  
谁都不再说话，拂过草地的风声敲击着两人之间的沉默。  
  
“你所谓的愚蠢，就人类而言。”伊万拿起烟，深吸一口。“我们虽不是人，但依然由人汇集而成，他们的劣习，他们的力量，他们的弱点，他们的病痛，他们的欢欣，随时都影响我们。去爱，永远不是什么蠢事。”  
  
“但最后却是这样。这就是我能期待的最好结果？”  
  
“幸福稍纵即逝，即使短命的人类都知道，所以我们该更有体会。因为就我们而言，它定然更加短暂。那是件很令人钦佩的事情——我是说，全身心地爱上某人，即使知道幸福转瞬即逝依然紧抓不放。而就你来说唯一的愚蠢，”伊万转过头看着他，脸上既无表情，亦无评判，“是你如此渴求一个永不到来的答案，这对你所珍惜的回忆而言，不啻为一种轻薄。”  
  
伊万的目光又移开去，停留在窗外半轮圆月上，眉头微蹙。  
  
“可我也无法指责你，”他喃喃地说，“我同样知道那种感觉，爱上一个无法或不能给与答案的人。”  
  
然后他站起来，耀困惑地抬头看他。伊万略微俯身，一只手重压上东方人的肩膀。  
  
  
“不要碌碌无为地等待死亡，那既对爱你的人不敬，又对将会爱你的人无礼。死亡总是降临总得出乎意料，让你永远记住不要虚掷光阴。”  
  
“你又怎么能，”耀问道“你又怎么能对此心满意足？”  
  
  
另一次漫长的沉默。伊万收回手，他挺直背，目光落向不知名的远方。  
  
  
“这无关心意所向，”他回答道，“只关乎珍惜所得的一切。”


End file.
